


The Little Marvel Crossover

by I_Have_An_Inkling, MisteriosaSaky, Opalalchemy, SHIELD Super Nanny (DreamOfStories), Tsukiriver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dreaming of Sunshine - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Improv, M/M, Multi, Nara Shikako - Freeform, Ororo, Remy LeBeau - Freeform, collection of drabbles, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_An_Inkling/pseuds/I_Have_An_Inkling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/pseuds/MisteriosaSaky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalalchemy/pseuds/Opalalchemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStories/pseuds/SHIELD%20Super%20Nanny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiriver/pseuds/Tsukiriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion to the Great Marvel Crossover. Included are our dribs and drabbles which (for a variety of reasons) might not quite fit into the the main story (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A 12 year old Renée sneaks into Guild HQ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> This Drabble is by OpalAlchemy

A twelve-year old Renee sneaks into Guild headquarters  
By Opalalchemy/Deary

Her brown cowl hid her face and distinctive eyes as she slid into the building. The men at the poker table in the adjacent room didn't take notice of her presence, too busy drinking and cheating their hand. It would have been better if they were out of the building like she had planned. Still, it is hardly difficult for a shinobi to sneak around civilians. She took extra care not to make a sound as she headed to the small office in the back, her shadow clinging closely to her body.

She needed to find Remy’s records. According to her intel the Guild’s Father had kidnapped Remy in order to raise him as his own. Renee needed to know why. What was so special about her brother that he would be taken as a toddler? What brought Remy to Jean-Luc Labeau’s attention? Why, why, why?

She found the papers in the bottom drawer of the desk. School records and doctor’s visits. Interesting but not at all useful. Perhaps Labeau kept a journal? Searching the room again, Renee deduced the most likely spots to hide a journal, if the man kept one at all. The locked drawer on the left hand side of the desk—the account books for the Guild. The safe hidden behind the painting of the port? Renee doubted the man was paranoid enough to lock a diary in a safe. The bookshelf by the door? Jackpot. The entries started a year before the kidnapping, recording the death of a man named Clemente, the passing of the previous Father of the Guild and most shockingly, a prophecy about a child with devil eyes who would save The Thieves Guild. A damn prophecy had caused this whole mess? Renee remembered all too well the last time a prophecy was involved. The goddamned Fourth Shinobi War.

“Kuso! Gaan fok jouself, damn prophecies!”


	2. Remy and Ororo - Tyler + Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people with a common acquaintance run into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Improv Drabble by Dinner and Tyler

"Thanks for saving me from that Sentinel back there."

Ororo smiled, "It was my pleasure, " she said pleasantly. She tilted her head idly, Noting this man was rather familiar

"Cheré, Do I have something between my teeth?"

"No, although you may wish to clean yourself off when you are able." She said archly, knowing from Renée's lessons that Chère meant 'dear'.

"I guess that's the risk of the job." Remy dusted his jacket off. "So.. You can fly, what's that like?"

She frowned, if he was hoping to woo her then he would be sorely disappointed when she did not cave to his advances. Still, best to answer his question. "I suppose it is one of my few luxuries. I usually fly when I need to think, or get somewhere quickly."

"Ah," he pulled out a pack of cards, taking the cards and lighting them up with a pink glow. "What brings you to this part of the world?" He asked, gesturing to the forests around them. 

"Following a friend," Ororo answered reluctantly. "The trouble is, she's quite at home in forests and desserts. Try to follow her in either and you guarantee getting lost without her as a guide. She all but disappears"

"Oh." Remy started playing with the cards. "Guess we have more in common than just good looks."

Ororo raised her eyebrow. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Non-non, don't misunderstand." The cards seemed to fly between his hands. "I'm also searching for someone, someone very good at hiding."

Ororo shifted her stance, ever so slightly. His eyes were sharp, and caught the movement.

He picked up the feeling most on the forefront, mistrust. "Tell me 'bout your friend, is she as formidable as you are?"

"Even more so," came the low response her voice carrying a warning "what she lacks in my raw power, she more than makes up for with finesse and creativity. She does not tolerate interlopers."

Underneath them the Sentinel made a few sputtering sounds. "Seems like we should split paths here, non Cheré? Get away before the other show up." 

Ororo in alarm looked around. "The other?" She demanded 

Remy smiled, all teeth "Didn't you know, Sentinels work in pairs."

The winds whipped up, and she shot into the air.


End file.
